Reaper Links
Reaper Links or Grim Reaper Monsters are one of Max Steel's new enemies introduced on Season 2. They were the result of two Evil Ultralinks, which originally could talk like Steel, that bonded with two grim reaper statues. Reaper Links debuted on Definitely Fear the Reaper and were voiced by Mark Oliver. History Season 2 Definetely Fear the Reaper Mega Elementor sent two Evil Ultralinks to locate the source of the T.U.R.B.O Energy signature, which was a rock that was part of Tachyon encasing of Ja'em Mk'rah's Turbo spikes from his Turbo Spike Mode. They linked with two low battery grim reaper statues outside of the Copper Canyon History Museum, but had problems with their new bodies due to the low batteries for the statues' glowing faces. They linked and fought Max and Steel in the Copper Canyon History Museum for the Turbo Rock. They also captured Max's two fellow classmates, Sydney and Kirby, but were defeated with Max and Steel's brand new Turbo Spike Mode. When all four left though, they emerged from the floor, revealing that they were still alive after the battle. Powers *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all Ultralinks monsters, they are extremely hard to put down for prolonged periods of time. *'Scythes': When they linked with the statues, they gained scythes. *'Intangibility': They can turn intangible at will, similar to a ghost, which offered advantage to them during battles against Max. *'Floating': They can float silently in the air. *'Electrokinesis:' They can absorb electricity to solidify themselves. Arsenal *'Scythes:' When they linked with the statues, they gained scythes. They sometimes used their scythes in a similar way as a boomerang. Etymology The word "reaper" comes from the fact that they use a similar outfit and scythe to the grim reaper, which is the personification of death. The "link" comes from the alien race Ultralinks. Appearance They both uses large ripped, black cloaks with metallic parts that cover most of their bodies, similar to most of the portrayals of the Grim Reaper, even possessing scythes. One have a purple Raider Ultralink bonded to its face, while other have what seems to be a blue Makino Elite Ultralink. They have large four arms and their body have a skeletal appearance, with the bones glowing orange. It was also revealed in the concept art that their bones would originally glow green instead of orange. Personality They blindly follow Makino and Mega Elementor's orders. They could do anything in order to accomplish their mission and failing wasn't an option to them. They also have a merciless side, seen when one of them was about to cut Sydney's head off until Max came with the Tachyon rock. Trivia * Before bonding, they were two Ultralinks that could talk like Steel. * They used a power surge to mend the faulty circuitry in their bodies. * Their design was made by Aaron St. Goddard. * Before the bond, they were a purple Stealth Ultralink and a blue Fighter Ultralink, but were changed to a Raider Ultralink and Makino Elite Ultralink, respectively. * Mark Oliver voiced both Reaper Links with different voice tones. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver